Another Life
by Ichigetsu
Summary: What if instead of a brother Jake sully had a sister instead? What happens after she is killed? Will Jake still take part in the avatar program or will he refuse to step into his sisters shoes? Warning! spoilers are present in this story


Hey their thanks for reading my story to warn you now this is my first atempt at writing a fanfiction and it is also going to be staying fairly close to the original story of avatar in this first chapter later chapters are going to be included aswell about after the avatar program aswell if you like the concept here so please review and give feedback anything would be helpful. As i said this is sticking fairly close to the Avatar storyline so if you hhavnt seen the film don't read it will contain spoilers. and finally the i dont own any of the characters, places or whatever you can think of from the avatar universe that belongs to James Cameron and 20th Century Fox respectiely. so without further adoo enjoy the story.

* * *

Words can't describe how I felt seeing my sister's body in that box. Sorrow, regret, anger these were all things running through my head as I sat there all the while the people my sister had been working for just stood there talking about their "investment" and how much my sister was worth to them. Oh don't get me wrong that's usually good but in this case the only worth these people saw in my sister was one related to money. And so eventually came the expected question.

"Mr. Sully we would like to offer you the job that your sister was supposed to venture on in a couple of days due to you being twins and sharing the same genome. We would like you to take her place in our AVATAR program and step into her shoes so to speak." Asked the RDA suit stood behind me.

"And the pay is good, very good" chimed in the second suit with him and so that's how I came to be here coming out of cryo over Pandora were my new life is about to begin.

* * *

"Jake? Jake sully" I turned around to see a tall slim man running through the crowd pouring out of the mess hall after our safety brief shouting after me.

"Are you Jake Sully? Tasha's brother?" asked the guy.

"Um yeah I am nice to meet you ....?" replied Jake waiting for the guy to finish the sentence for him.

"Hi I'm Norm I went through AVATAR training with your sister I could tell it was you look just like her." Said Norm as we walked together in the direction of the genetic labs.

As we walked in we were greeted by a man that norm seemed to know called Max. He seemed to be one of the guys in charge around here.

"Hey Jake what do you think" shouted Norm "we'll be spending a lot of time here in these labs so make sure to get used to the place, ok?"

Suddenly Max chimed in and cut off the rest of what Norm was going to say.

"there will be plenty of time for that later but now how about I introduce you to your new bodies so to speak" all of a sudden Norm became quite giddy and I must admit as Max brought us around to the area our AVATARS were being kept I couldn't help but feel excited myself. That was until the shielding on the pods our AVATARS were being kept in were raised and then the excitement I was feeling turned to shock. Floating in front of me was my avatar but it was nothing like I expected because staring back at me from inside the pod was the sleeping form of my sister albeit a lot bigger and bluer but my sister but none the less.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Is the next thing I remember exclaiming and quite loudly I might add and this seemed to attract the attention of everyone in the lab but as soon as they turned to look at us over half turned away and pretended to carry on with what they were doing as if this was expected. The only other shocked face in the room was Norm. That was when Max came over and calmly spoke explaining to me the method behind how Avatars were created and specifically how much they cost to create in the first place but after a while what he was saying became a blur as I understood why me having the same genome as my sister was such a good thing for them and I realised now that I wouldn't be getting an avatar of myself but instead my sisters avatar because it was cheaper for the company and I couldn't back out now not after signing that contract. God I really should have read that thing properly!

After all this commotion was when Dr Grace Augustine the head of the AVATAR program came in and after her introductions to norm and an assessment of his abilities and link time on the simulator back on earth I'm guessing and after all of that she turned to look at me.

"This is Jake Sully, Tasha's brother" max introduced me but as he was Grace suddenly burst out.

"Yes I know who this is and I don't need him I need his sister you know the person who's been training for the last I don't know how many years."

"Sorry that it's such an inconvenience my sisters dead but in a way you are still getting her aren't you at least with what I see in there" I remarked pointing to were norm and my AVATARS were being prepared."

"Fine Whatever but I don't want you out there with us the last thing I need out there now is another trigger happy moron" grace said with a hint of anger obviously she didn't like marines. "Max, where's Selfridge now?" she asked suddenly.

"Up in the tower " he replied obviously trying to avoid a fight and with that grace left to confront Selfridge about the new trigger happy marine that has become a part of her team.

"Just come here tomorrow 0800 and try to use big words" remarked max and with that we left and got on with any other tasks for the rest of the day.

Today's the day. The first time entering an AVATAR and a female one no less I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit apprehensive but what could you do hey. Grace was there and as I was entering the tube lifting the dead weight I call legs she attempted to lift them on for me until I cut her short.

"Don't! I'm fine" I half shouted.

"Ok" was the reply but then she asked me "why are you here I mean why come to this program without any prior training what were you thinking that you just see what happens?"

"Because this is what my sister always loved to do and it helps me to stay close to her." I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of that considering I was now entering her body so to speak.

"But also I got tired of people telling me what I can and can't do because of this" I said as I pointed down at my motionless legs. I can't really tell with grace at the moment but I think that my answer gained me some respect in her eyes.

After getting into the link chamber and being waiting for the transfer to start I felt a great amount of anticipation and then all of a sudden it was like I had just been given a large dose of hallucinogenics as my consciousness travelled down the brightly coloured wormhole to my new body. All of a sudden the wormhole shook violently and changed colours from greens and yellows to a pure blood red and the next thing I remember is waking up in a room with a crew of scientists around my body and norm was there as well in his avatar all shouting to me asking if I was alright and then I also saw another avatar on my other side who although my vision was still blurred I could tell was Grace because of the fact she was yelling at everyone about something.

"MAX! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" grace shouted through the screen to the science lab.

"I don't know the pod overloaded during transfer just give me a moment okay."

All of a sudden I had a really bad feeling about what was going on "arggghh hey guys does it always feel like this first time" I said as I attempted to sit up and all of a sudden I was greeted by the chorus of "Jake" and then everyone started of an their own tangents "are you okay" "how do you feel" until grace halted everyone and came over.

"Jake, are you okay? How do you feel?" she asked with fear and concern obvious in her voice.

"I'm okay I guess my head feel like it's been trampled on by an elephant but other than that I'm okay I guess why what's wrong?" I asked of everyone looking around and all of a sudden everyone suddenly stopped and went quiet.

"Guys you're really not helping with this bad feeling I'm having."

All of a sudden grace ushered everyone out other than Norm and proceeded to tell me what happened.

"Jake I'm so sorry but the link chamber overloaded during the transfer between your body and you're AVATARS I'm sorry but your human body is dead."

"WHAT!!!!!!!! How, Why? Oh god I can't be come on this is a joke on the new guy right?" but looking at their faces it was easy to see that this was no joke.

"What happened" I asked not really wanting to know but t the same time needing to. It was grace that answered the question.

"We don't know not yet anyway max is looking into it now we're just lucky that you didn't completely die that's good news isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess when you look at it that way could you help us up please I feel a bit weak and I not used to this body yet."

"sure" was the only reply that I got from grace and then Norm and her proceeded to help me sit up on the gurney my AVATAR had been lying on no I can't say that any more can I this is my body now which was when I came to the realisation I should have made a while ago.

"Wait a Minute I'm a woman oh god I'm stuck in a different body and is a different gender to boot" Norm and grace understanding that this was something that would be difficult for me kept quiet while I contemplated all of this. That was when Max' voice came over the radio.

"Grace I think that I found out what happened and I think you're going to want to take a look at this."

"Okay Max I'll be there now. Norm you stay her with Jake okay make sure he's alright" said grace as she was leaving the room.

As grace was leaving I stood up to the surprise of Norm.

"Jake waits what are you doing sit back down okay we've still got to test all of your body's motor functions" norm was saying while in a half state of panic.

"I just need some air okay Norm" I told him flatly as I burst through the door out into the Pandoran air and sun to see other members of the AVATAR program and then I just ran it just felt like what I needed to do to clear my head of all that had just happened.

Back in the science labs link room grace was just exiting her pod while max was busy examining a large quantity of data on the holo-monitor in front of him.

"Okay what the hell happened Max?" asked Grace with a tone of voice that shows she wasn't to be messed around with at the moment.

"Well as far as I can tell due to difference in the genders of Jakes human body and his AVATAR body caused the chamber to encounter a malfunction since it was designed to transfer a consciousness between an individual and an avatar created from their specific genome which also includes gender. I did bring this up with the company when they first proposed it but they insisted that since they were twins it would be fine and nothing I can say would change their minds. They just didn't want to spend more money if they didn't think they needed to" max explained while Grace looked on trying to fully comprehend what the consequences of this are going to be.

"Okay then so what do we do now" max said bringing grace back from her thoughts.

"Well for now she can stay out in the avatar station with the other avatar bodies until we can figure out what to do" said Grace.

"Okay um...wait a minute did you just say she?" questioned Max.

"Yes for all intents and purposes Jake Sully is now a woman and the sooner we acknowledge that the easier it will be for all of us. Anyway keep going over that data make sure there is nothing that we missed." ordered Grace as she exited to tell the new plan to Jake.

The next morning I was awoken by Grace in her AVATAR telling her to get up and get ready.

"Five more minutes" was the only response out of my mouth until something quite heavy landed on my head.

"Ow what was that for?" I remarked as I slowly started to rise from the bed rubbing the back of my head.

"Come on get a move on your coming out with us today" replied grace.

"Huh" I asked looking confused.

"Oh come on just come with me will you" said grace obviously starting to lose a bit of patience and not wanting to annoy her I immediately decided that I had better do as I was told.

As Grace, Norm and I were in the back of the Samson on our way out into the Pandoran wilderness to study some samples from the local flora Grace decided to bring up a topic that either Norm or I were quite prepared for.

"So then Jake what should we call you now?" grace asked with a slight grin appearing on her face as she saw the sudden look of shock and uneasiness that appeared on Norm and my faces.

"What!?" Remarked both Norm and myself almost simultaneously.

"Well we can't be calling you Jake when you look like that now can we, I mean let's be practical here." Said Grace.

"Fine whatever what's name then beginning with J it will just make it a bit easier to remember" I replied not caring anymore.

"Ok then how about Jayne it's" said Norm who up until this point had been relatively quiet.

"I guess you can call me Jayne then" I agreed. The rest of the flight after that was quiet with everyone still shocked that 'Jayne' hadn't put up more of a fight about having a new name but there you go.

The next part of my day was a bad one first being almost trampled on by an angry hammerhead titanothere or otherwise known as an Angtsìk to the Na'vi and then being chased across the Pandoran wilderness by an angry Thanator god I've had better days as I was walking through the darkness of the Pandoran jungle with my makeshift spear in hand the sound of the creatures in the forest seem to get closer and closer which is when I finally got a torch going and god do I wish that I hadn't mainly due to the fact that I was now being approached by a hungry looking pack of viperwolves and as soon as I had set eyes on them they started to attack and a few minutes later they stopped and started circling me once more.

"come on I haven't got all night let's just get this over with shall we" I shouted out at the pack and then they started their attack again only now they had managed to get me to the floor and as one pounced straight for me I knew there was no way I'd be able to bring my weapon to bear in time and knew this was it at least until that viperwolf landed next to me with a massive arrow sticking out of its side and no sooner did a Na'vi hunter jump out from the forest behind me killing of the pack trying to have me for dinner.

After all of the pack had been slain I went up to the hunter who was speaking to the body and it sounded to me like some form of prayer.

"Thank you for saving me from them I really owe you for that I would have been dead otherwise" I said to him thankfully only to have him turn around and I swear he snarled at me.

"you no thank for this, this is sad they not have to die this your fault they die" he said to me "okay sorry but then why save me if you didn't want to hurt your forest friends hey, why?" I asked and he looked at me for a moment contemplating how to answer and then he said "because you have a strong heart."

After that I found myself following him back to his village only to have a load of "sacred seeds" gather on me and be attacked by the rest of his clan and then brought before the tsahik and the olo'eyktan who were both the clan leader and the spiritual leader and after speaking to the hunter who brought me here they turned and started to speak to me in English and asked who I was so I told them about how I was once human and now fully Na'vi due to my body being dead and about how I ended up so far into the jungle. Since the aim of Graces program was to learn from the natives I thought that this would be a great way so asked if I could learn their ways after which the hunter who saved me who was called.

Atan´eko was instructed to teach me their ways but I think that they also wanted to observe me which is why they agreed to this.

_5 months later_

I don't know how long it has been now the training to be a hunter and one of the people is difficult but Atan´eko and his sister Neytiri have both been great teachers. The hardest part has to be learning the language but the way that I see it was that the more you repeat it the easier it is to grasp just like stripping a rifle do it enough times and you can do it so easy that you can do it blindfolded but not that being blindfolded affects language. Oh god I am just going to stop there now before I make more of a fool out of myself.

Also I don't know what is going on with me lately maybe it's something to do with my new body and it being a different gender but I think I'm attracted to Atan´eko which is a scary thought all things considered but at the same time it feel natural and I don't know how that is possible but maybe I should just let things be and then see what happens.

2 months later

Sitting here underneath the tree of voices I felt a great sense of accomplishment after becoming ikran makto a hunter and part of the people of the omaticaya. That was when Atan´eko came up to me and started to speak to me.

"_Now that you are a part of the people you may choose a mate to become one with. There are many great men among the_ clan there is _Bakteyo who is great hunter" _said Atan´eko.

"_Yes Bakteyo is a great hunter_" I replied calmly as Atan'eko face dropped slightly.

"_Or there is Teylar who is a fine craftsman_" he carried on.

"_Teylar is indeed a fine craftsman_" as I said this Atan'eko face dropped a bit more and he started to face away from me.

"_But I have already chosen_" I carried on "_all that is left is for this person to also choose me_" I said as looking into his large amber eyes.

"_and he has chosen you_" was the last thing said and with that we became mated for life and even though I was once human and male that life seemed so far away now after the trials of the last few months and I found myself completely immerged in my new life. So I used to be human, so I used to be male I no longer cared now I am Ni`awtu of the Omaticaya people and life mate to Atan'eko.

The next morning myself and Atan'eko awoke to feel the ground beneath us tremble and quake and before we had a chance to realise what was going on the trees around us began to collapse and then RDA bulldozers could be seen ploughing through the forest straight for the tree of voices. Atan'eko began trying to pull us away from the behemoth machine however I knew the weak point and so I broke free of Atan'eko's grasp and ascended the large machine to the optic centre on top of the bulldozer and started to destroy it using the rock that I had grabbed on the way up and then once that had been done I jumped down away from the oncoming machine gun fire of the guard convoy and fled just out off view and couldn't help but shed a few tears for the tree of voices which was now being crushed under the ploughs as they made their way deeper into the forest.

Back at hells gate Grace and norm couldn't believe what they were seeing on the monitor was Jake in the traditional Na'vi clothing attacking one of the bulldozers. But that was not why they were surprised they were surprised because of the fact that they thought she was dead that tends to happen after you get chased into the Pandoran wilderness by a Thanator and then disappear for seven months it was worth the lecture being given to them by Selfridge and Quaritch about how they don't need one of their avatar going rogue which in a way wasn't true because Jake no longer existed now the Na'vi is all that remains.

As Grace and Norm rushed out of the ops centre at the end of their lecture heading for the link room neither one could suppress the happiness they felt at finding out that Jake was alive and that he had also became part of a clan and as they got to the link room they both got straight into their link chambers transferred to their avatars and headed straight towards the nearest clan to were Jake was spotted to see for themselves jakes progress but also to warn the native people of the inevitable storm that was to come if Quaritch has his way which since Selfridge is a spineless company suit most likely will do.

Ni`awtu was with Atan'eko on one of the lower levels of hometree when she heard a commotion below and the word dream walkers pass up through the branches and without warning she descended down towards the commotion to see what it s that was happening.

As I got to the ground of hometree I couldn't believe who I was seeing it was norm and grace and I couldn't help but run over and hug them both.

"_I see you_" I exclaimed rather happily only to see the shocked faces of both the scientists either because of me speaking Na'vi or me saying such a native phrase or quite possibly both.

What happened to you the last we saw you were being chased away by a Thanator what happened? Asked Norm.

The only thing that I could think to say to that is "that is a really long story" and as I was about to tell them at least some of the stuff that I had been through olo'eyktan made his way to us demanding to know why the dream walkers had come to this place which led to them telling how they saw me attacking one of the ploughs and they came to see me and then they also said something that I didn't want to or expect to hear that Quaritch is seriously considering attacking hometree. Well as you could guess that didn't go down to well with everyone and while the olo'eyktan was discussing this I pulled Norm and Grace aside to one side and seeing me do this Atan'eko made his way over to me to which Norm didn't take to very kindly to raising his hand to send Atan'eko away which I then stepped between them and snarled at Norm which seemed to shock the two scientists but Grace understood pretty much straight away whereas norm needed a little help.

"Hey what's the deal with you we come all the way out here too......" that's were norm got cut off by a swift slap to the head by grace "hey what was that for!"

"You moron you spend all that time studying about the Na'vi but you can't even see something this obvious "proclaimed Grace.

Seeing the confusion on Norms face I stepped out of the way of him and Atan'eko and introduced him.

"Norm, Grace I'd like you to meet my mate Atan'eko" at that moment I wished that I had a camera still so that I could take a picture of the shocked look on Norms face.

After all of the introductions and explanations have been gone through Grace and I were talking about clan live when all of a sudden all that could be heard was a great rumbling in the distance like a storm on its way grace and Norm then looked at each other and then proceeded to drag me over to olo'eyktan was discussing with the elders about what to do about Quaritch when Grace and Norm started shouting to get everyone away and into the forest and all soon became clear why soon after as fleet of gunships approached hometree with a dragon assault ship right in the centre of the formation.

As we headed out into the area in front of Hometree Quaritch ordered his men to start the attack and the next thing we now is gas canisters being fired into hometree that was when olo'eyktan ordered us to fight back and sent Atan'eko along with Tsu'Tey to attack from above by ikran and as he left, his and my eyes met for a moment fear evident in both fear for each other's safety, our people and our home.

Soon after Atan'eko had headed into hometree to reach his ikran the gunships all started firing missiles into the structure and I felt myself go numb with fear for Atan'eko Neytiri seeing me like this came over and started pulling me towards the forest away from the flames the next thing I remember was being separated by fallen debris and then being hit by something falling from above and my last conscious thoughts were for all my friends and family but mostly for my mate and the desire to see him again.

I found myself waking up next to the ruins of hometree covered in the ash left from the destruction that Quaritch had unleashed on our home. As the anger consumed me over what that monster had done I knew that I had to do something to help avenge my fallen brothers and sisters which is when my Ikran Maze flew down to me among the wreckage and I then knew how to restore some hope to the people.

"There's something we have to do Maze but I don't think you're going to like it I know that I don't."

The looks on everyone's faces when I arrived at the tree of souls riding a toruk was priceless especially Norm and Grace but after a few moments the only face I could see was that of my mate Atan'eko and the despair I had been feeling since that first wave of missiles fired at hometree vanished and was replaced by pure joy at the knowledge that my mate was safe and there was nothing that I could do to prevent myself from running straight up to him and into his arms.

After this I spoke to the people about how we could not let such terrible acts be committed against us we all then decided together as one that we would fight back against the sky people and show them that this land Is not theirs and they cannot take as they please because this is our land. And so with that we set out to our brothers and sisters of different tribes to gather their support and that is when our preparations began. Grace and Norm then decided to head back to hells gate and so disconnected their connection leaving their bodies here with us.

Back at Hells Gate

"Quaritch!" yelled grace into the ops centre "where is he!" she said looking straight into the operators face with anger pulsating across her face.

"I'm here Augustine what do you want?" ask Quaritch calmly.

"I want to know the reason why you just destroyed hometree!" graces anger by this point had become almost uncontrollable.

"Well we needed to get them to move somehow didn't we" Quaritch answered with a smug look on his face.

"you Bastard!!" yelled grace as she slapped the colonel across the face this however made the man smile at Grace just as Quaritch was about to retaliate an ops officer came into the office to present some data to Quaritch.

"Sir I think that you should see this" the ops officer exclaimed obviously worried about something.

And when Quaritch looked at the documents in the manila folder he had been handed his face dropped for only a moment however.

"When were these taken?!" asked Quaritch.

"Over the last 12 hours" answered the ops officer and by now Graces curiosity had been piqued.

"Problem Colonel" she asked rather cockily and then Quaritch turned to look in the scientist's direction.

"Seems those savages are a bit braver than we assumed but it won't matter we will see who's the more powerful species here on Pandora" and with that Quaritch left his office headed out into the ops centre at which point Grace was able to get a glimpse of the data that had been handed to the general and was shocked herself on the thermal imaging scan there must have been at least a couple of thousand heat signatures.

With that she left the ops centre and headed back down to the science lab. Not long after explaining what she had seen Grace, Norm and Max were all interrupted by the shouting of another scientist.

"He's mad, Quaritch is insane!" shouted the scientist as the group made their way over.

"Calm down a moment okay now tell us what's happening its Quaritch he's going to destroy the tree of souls!" exclaimed the exhausted scientist.

Now it was Graces turn to become shocked and panicked "He's going to do WHAT! How did he even know about that place?"

"Well I heard it's because he's been going into your research material to find weak spot to attack the Na'vi with. That's how he knew how to bring down hometree because of your notes on the way that the structure is formed" Graces face turned white at this information and it wasn't until norm was shaking her back to reality that she heard what he was saying.

"Come on we have to warn the clans" Norm said in a rather impatient tone which at the moment Grace could easily understand why.

Back at the tree of souls Grace and norm had just been transferred to their avatars and were heading to where Jake or Ni`awtu was now and so they explained to everyone then about what Quaritch was thinking of doing. This brought uproar in the clan that even this sacred site meant nothing to the sky people. And so after that a battle plan was formed everyone went to their positions awaiting the arrival of Quaritch and his fleet including Norm who surprisingly chose to go with the ground warriors. Grace however decided she did not want to take part in the fighting and so she stayed at the tree of souls with Moat to help the wounded from the attack on hometree.

I won't go into the details of how the battle went let's just say that ultimately we won Quaritch is now dead thanks to Atan'eko after trying to save norm and graces human bodies in the link chamber and also to prevent me from having my throat slit which is always nice.

After Quaritch and his goons had been defeated up in the Hallelujah Mountains we made our way down to hells gate which was much easier to overtake thanks to the science team deactivating the security turrets and electric fences on the perimeter after we managed to overtake the complex we proceeded to remove the sky people sending them back to earth all except some of the chosen humans who had helped the Na'vi and as Parker Selfridge made his way past me on his way to the shuttle to take them back to earth he gave me a look as if to say this is not over and I knew it wasn't, I knew sky people would return but for now they were gone and we could continue to live in peace or relative peace knowing Pandora at least until the day that they returned.

Well thank you for reading this first chapter I hope to hear what you thought and if I should continue with this story so please review for me so i can now what to improve. ill take this time to clear something up for you aswell in the story whenever a person is speaking in Na'vi the speach will be in italic. thiss doesnt happen to often during this story but I will hopefully be using it more in future chapters so just to give everyone a heads up on that and again thanks for reading


End file.
